One word prompts
by DrusillaSnaps
Summary: A series of one word prompts based on suggestions from my AFF readers. Feel free to submit your own prompts. CHAPTER 8 LEMON ALERT :
1. Chapter 1

Brigitte –

Brigitte watched on as Sam cooked up the monkshood, utterly transfixed. He was wearing a vest. It showed off his body. Although he didn't have any muscles, so to speak, he had a slim, petite frame. The kind Brigitte preferred. She wished she could stay here forever, staring at Sam. Sam soon felt her gaze, and looked up, eyebrow raised. Brigitte had to bite her lip to prevent the smile that was threatening to invade her lips. He was trying to play it cool, and it wasn't working.

"Do I have something on me?" he asked. Brigitte didn't reply, she simply looked down and hid in her hair.

'_Just your clothes' _she thought to herself, smiling.

Sam –

That girl... the girl that was running from the Lycanthrope last night, was at his van. Sam knew it was her, even from behind, by her fly-away brown hair. There was something about that hair that he loved... or maybe it was just the girl? There was something about her. She was different, to say the least. Sam had spotted her many times while dealing and had always found a few seconds to just downright stare at her... He hoped she hadn't noticed... or maybe he wanted her too? There was only one way to find out.

"An eighths fifty" he said, scaring her. Her expression said it all. She'd noticed! Sam fought hard not stare or to express how pleased he was that she had noticed him too...

**

Drabble – Resolution

**

"We have to do something! We can't just leave her here!" Brigitte cried. Sam had just appeared at the door, bleeding heavily, to find Brigitte slumped over the body of what was her sister.

"Okay. What do you want to do with her?" Sam asked as he slid down the wall so he could sit down. He left a trail of blood in his wake.

"I don't know…" Brigitte whispered.

"We could bury her?" Sam suggested. Brigitte bit her lip and glanced down at her sister, letting a single tear fall.

"But I want her to be with me... always. Together forever..." Sam frowned.

"Then I don't know what to suggest Brigitte," he said, hissing in pain at the same time. Brigitte crawled over to his side, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You going to be okay?" She asked, her face a picture of concern. Sam nodded.

"Ginger infected me, I'll heal, then I'll take the monkshood," He whispered. Sam glanced at Brigitte's face, and smiled as he realised just how much she must care about him. Suddenly, something caught his eye. "Brigitte, that necklace, the skull. Ginger had the same one didn't she?" He asked, reaching out to take it in his hand.

"Yeah..?" Brigitte said, not knowing what he was getting at.

"Well, why don't you take her necklace, it'll be in the back of my van, and give her yours. Then we'll bury her. You'll always have a piece of each other, and will be..."

"Together forever..." Brigitte whispered, smiling.

Brigitte and Sam buried Gingers body in the woods, where it wouldn't be discovered. As Sam filled the grave in, Brigitte watched on, fingering the necklace that hung around her neck. Gingers necklace.

**

Drabbles – Dream's (One each for Sam and Brigitte)

**

Brigitte –

_Brigitte stood in the doorway of the greenhouse, staring out at the rain. Silent tears were streaming down her face, but she refused to make a sound. She didn't want to disturb Sam, he was working on his newly-repaired black orchid and she didn't want to be the cause of him breaking it... again._

_Brigitte was completely wrapped up in her thoughts. It had been a year since Ginger had died at her hands, and only weeks since she and Sam had returned to Bailey Downs so that she and Sam could settle everything before they moved into their new home, hundreds of miles away..._

_So wrapped up in her thoughts was she, that she didn't notice Sam catch sight of her as he went to the bathroom. Nor did she notice him approach her. It wasn't until he wrapped his arms around her that she had noticed him. His arms were tight around her stomach, his hands stroking her sides, his face in her hair...his lips kissing her ear... Contact like this between them had, although not been reached yet, been developing, and so Brigitte instantly froze. Sam dropped his arms at once._

"_Shit, I'm sorry Brigitte, I didn't think," He said. Brigitte didn't move, nor did she reply. She simply waited for the question that she knew was coming. "You okay sweetheart?" He whispered, stroking her hair. This he knew he could get away with. Brigitte smiled, although she knew Sam could not see it. But he would hear it in her voice._

"_Yeah... I think I am okay now. I think this is the first time I've been okay in over a year," Sam stopped stroking her hair in confusion._

"_Brigitte?" Sam asked. Brigitte replied with her lips, not with words, but with a soft gentle kiss to Sam's lips. She pulled away with a smile._

"_I am completely in love with you Sam McDonald," she whispered. Sam pulled her close, his touch more intimate than ever before._

"_And I love you too Brigitte Fitzgerald." And with that, he dropped his lips to hers once again...._

Brigitte awoke with a start in the middle of the night. Her surroundings were not the green house from her dreams, but the 2 bedroom apartment that she and Sam shared. She looked out her open door, and across the hall into Sam's bedroom. He was passed out in his bed; in nothing put his boxers, an open book at his side. Brigitte got out of bed, and did the thing she finally had the courage to do. She joined him.

Sam –

_Brigitte was finishing her senior year at high school, and only really had one challenge left to face before she became an adult; prom. Sam had offered to take her. None of the boys in Brigitte's new high school were worth Brigitte's attention, but, of course, Sam was._

_He waited in their shared kitchen for her, so nervous he continually tugged at his rented suit. He wasn't sure what to expect from Brigitte. She normally covered up so entirely, that most people probably thought she was the baggy shape of her numerous, almost identical sweaters. But if Sam expected anything at all, it wouldn't be this... Brigitte had appeared in the doorway in a red and black Victorian style dress. She looked, there was no other word for it, stunning. The top was a corset, tightly tied (with the help of their next door neighbour no doubt) around her frame, showing off her beautiful womanly curves. The skirt was long, flowing. Although it hid her legs it gave her the sort of elegance that one expected from brides. She had curled her hair, ever so slightly, so that it hung in loose ringlets. For once, she was not hiding behind it. She wore little make up, eyeliner and mascara, finished off with a shade of lipstick one darker from her natural shade. Brigitte giggled, and Sam realized he had been staring, open mouthed, at her for a good few minutes._

"_Sorry...you're just so...so different." he said, as he got to his feet. He took her hand and kissed it, before wrapping the white corsage he had brought for her round her delicate wrist._

"_So you like it" Brigitte asked, voice timid, as she bit her lip. Sam beamed._

"_I love it," he said. Brigitte blushed, which only increased the size of Sam's smile. He had to breathe deeply through his nose to stop himself from swooping her up in his arms and taking her to his room._

"_You look different too. The suit...it's really you. I like it a lot," Brigitte said, as she straightened out his tie. Sam pretended to pout._

"_But you don't love it?" he asked. Brigitte simply laughed, and pulled at his bottom lip._

"_Na... I'm way prettier," she declared. Sam laughed._

"_That you are," he agreed._

_Later that night, they were sat by the buffet table. They hadn't danced at all, but had simply mingled and made small talk with Brigitte's class mates._

"_You wanna get out of here?" Sam asked Brigitte. Brigitte threw the chips she had in her hand down and jumped up._

"_Thought you would never ask," she said. Sam slipped his arm around her, and they made their way to the door._

"_And the king and queen of Maplewood Highs class of 2002 prom are... Brigitte Fitzgerald and Sam McDonald!" The pair froze, then glanced at each other. Sam smirked._

"_Wanna milk it? I'm sure that Melinda girl would hate that," He whispered. Brigitte smiled and nodded. They made their way over to the stage, where they were crowned to a surprisingly enthusiastic applause. _

"_Our king and queen will now take the stage for their spotlight dance...."_

_Sam held out his hand, Brigitte took it. The couple made their way to the stage as the song 'Truly Madly Deeply' by Savage Garden blasted out of the speakers. Brigitte and Sam both smirked at each other. Sam wrapped his hands around Brigitte's waist, Brigitte wrapped her hands around Sam's neck, and together they moved in time to the music._

"_Terrible song," Sam muttered. Brigitte nodded, but declared,_

"_I don't care," Sam's eyes widened, but he smiled. Their lips met seconds later, and the king and queen danced their way into the next stage of their relationship. _

Sam turned over as his mind began to drag him back into reality. He groaned and tried to hold on to his dream, but to no avail. He was awake, and the dream was gone. Or was it? Sam's blurred morning vision cleared to reveal Brigitte curled up next to him, eyes wide open, smile on her lips.

"Well good morning Brigitte Fitz-" But he didn't get to finish, he was, instead, but off by Brigitte's lips pressing against his own....


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble – Haunting

_Hey…Bee? Wake up!_

Brigitte awoke with a start, and automatically reached out for the empty space beside her. She knew it would be empty, Sam left for work hours before she got up, but still…

But then…where the hell had that voice come from? Brigitte sat bolt upright and stared around the room frantically. Her eyes passed over Ginger, once… twice, before she realized who was in the room with her. She screamed.

"SAM! SAM!" She was hoping against all hope that this was some, very late, April fool's joke. Ginger, or whoever she was simply laughed.

_Sam….Sam where are you lover boy?_

Gingers mock imitation of Brigitte's voice was dead on. Brigitte frowned. She questioned whether or not she was still asleep. She rubbed her eyes, shook her head, and finally, pinched herself. But Ginger still remained, laughing, taunting.

_Bee! It's me you idiot! What you don't even recognize your own sister after all these years?_

"Ginger, you are dead! We buried you!" Brigitte said, not daring to move. Ginger laughed.

_Yeah in the woods! Gee thanks very much for that Bee… but of course, it was darling Sam's idea wasn't it!_

"The body we buried wasn't even you Ginger! There was nothing left of you in that thing!" Brigitte cried. Ginger laughed again, and moved so she was sitting next to Brigitte, on Sam's side of the bed. She tried to pick up a picture off the bedside table, but her hand sailed straight through it.

_You look so… happy…_

She said, disgusted. Brigitte had a feeling that, if she could, Ginger would have thrown the picture against the wall. Brigitte bit her lip and ducked her head. The confidence she had worked for for years was gone in a second. "He makes me happy," she said, not daring to look up at Ginger.

_Yeah I can see that…. I mean you look so… normal… and what the fuck is that on your left hand Bee? You gonna marry that junkie?_

Brigitte automatically hid her left hand. On her ring finger, was a glittering engagement ring. "He's not a junkie Ginger, he hasn't done drugs in years!" Brigitte stated, glaring up at her sister. Ginger simply raised an eyebrow.

_Whatever Bee, if you say so._

"Why are you here Ginger?" Brigitte demanded. Ginger smiled.

_Thought you'd never get round to that Bee! I've been sent her as a warning from the great beyond or some shit…_

"Warning?" Brigitte asked, confused. Ginger wasn't paying attention, she had left Brigitte's side and was examining the room. "GINGER!" Brigitte yelled. Ginger jumped, but returned to her sister's side.

_Yeah a warning… we see things you know, us spirits or whatever the hell we are, cause we watch the living. And I've been watching you and lover boy, and well, when I saw what he had planned… I just had to get permission to come here and warn you!_

"Get to the point Ginger!" Brigitte demanded. Ginger rolled her eyes.

_Okay! Geez Bee when did you get a backbone? Anyway, lover boy has an interesting little plan for your wedding night…_

"What sex? If you really had been watching us, you would have seen we got to that stage a long time ago," Brigitte said. She was not at all pleased with Gingers appearance, or her mind games, and she made that obvious in her voice. Ginger smiled and stared at Brigitte... but not just at Brigitte, at her stomach.

_Yeah I got that one Bee. You and him together? Now that's always funny!_

Ginger paused to laugh. Brigitte raised an eyebrow. "Ginger, just tell me whatever it is you have to tell me, and go!"

_Your lovely fiancée is planning to kill you on your wedding night and claim the $500,000 life insurance he took out on you the day he proposed. _

"W…what?" Brigitte asked. She couldn't believe what Ginger had just said. Sam loved her! They were planning out their life together, had even put on a bid on a bigger place, so that when the time came along, and they were ready to start a family, they had the space their children would need. "I don't believe you Ginger!" Brigitte cried, and with that she got out of bed and stormed out of the room. Ginger followed.

_Fine, don't! Then we can be together again… although, I am in some sort of go-between, I'm willing to bet you'd go straight to heaven. _

Brigitte ignored her.

_Come on Bee! Why would I visit now? You only get one chance to talk to loved ones after you pass on and I choose this one! If it wasn't true I would have waited for your wedding day to tell you how pleased I was for you… would have been a lie, but it's what you would have wanted to hear right?_

That made Brigitte stop. What if what Ginger was saying was true… I mean, if Ginger could only visit once that would explain why she hadn't visited before…

_You're starting to believe me Bee, and so you should! Bee he's going to kill you! As much as I want you to join me, I don't want you to be murdered. He's gonna cover it up so well, that your spirit will be walking the earth until he dies himself. That's what happens to murder victims Bee, they wander the earth until their killer has died or been brought to justice! If you live out your life, you'll be with me much sooner than that, I'm sure of it._

"What do I have to do to stop him Ginger?" Brigitte whispered. It hadn't taken long for her to believe Ginger. After all, she had always doubted Sam's feelings for her…

_You have to kill him…._

Sam arrived home a bit later than his usual time that night. This only added to Brigitte's suspicions. He looked pleased about something, and, as he wrapped his arms around Brigitte, he told her why.

"Our bid has been accepted! The house if ours!" he cried. Brigitte could hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you Sam… but I guess that's not enough, is it?" She said. Sam let her go, stepped back, confused.

"Brigitte, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Brigitte reached into her pocket and pulled out a gun. She pointed it directly at his forehead.

"I know Sam…" She said, and, without another word, she pulled the trigger.

_Oh Bee… I can't believe you feel for it! You killed the man who loved you more than anything else, the man who was willing to anything for you. And how long did it take me to convince you? 5 minutes! You haven't changed at all Bee…_

Brigitte looked up at her sister in disbelief. "No…no!" She cried, dropping to her knees next to Sam's body. "SAM…WAKE UP PLEASE! I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY…" She screamed, frantically shaking his corpse. But it was too late. He was gone. Ginger laughed.

_Poor Bee… now you're all alone… well, not totally alone! His child grows inside you Bee… and you'll have to raise it by yourself… HA! Finally, justice for what you did to me, and I have to say Bee, this is better than I could have ever imagined! _

But Brigitte wasn't listening, instead, she took Sam's hand, put the gun to her head, and pulled the trigger…


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble – Light

Ginger ignored Brigitte as they walked to school together. She knew what Brigitte would say and she didn't want to hear it.

"_Bitten on a full moon...now you're hairy..."_

Yeah, okay, she had been attacked by something, and yeah it had been a full moon, and YEAH she was hairy. But it could have been any-fucking-thing, and of course she was going to be hairy...hello! She'd just got the curse!

At night, in their room, alone together, Brigitte's theory's seemed plausible... believable... but in the light of day? It just sounded like something right out of Hollywood. Pure Bullshit!


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble – Night

Sam lay on the grass outside his greenhouse, stared up at the night sky. He wished he could see the stars...but the lights of Bailey Down's were enough to block them from view. It was a pity really... he liked looking at the stars, they calmed him down.

And calming down was what he needed. He had just spent a week of his life looking for a girl. Not just any girl, but one that knew what how to spell Lycanthrope, and even knew what one was.

Not only that, but she seemed to believe in their existence as much as he did. She had been the one running from the one he'd hit the week before. She was the one that had a close-up photo of one.

Despite all this, she had avoided all his questions, and hadn't even told her his name. Damn. How was he going to find her without a name...?

With A sigh, Sam returned to his greenhouse, decided that working on his Black Orchid would calm him down a little.

"Its Brigitte..." came a voice, startling him. He knocked over his Orchid at the same time, breaking it.

"Shit!"


	5. Chapter 5

Drabble – Anger (Trina is still alive, and nothing from the night of her death happened)

Trina Sinclair's popularity had severely gone down after she had been dumped by local playboy Sam McDonald for local... well there was no other way to put it... local freak Brigitte Fitzgerald. It didn't help that Brigitte had done the thing that Trina had thought impossible... She had made Sam fall in love. So in love in fact was he, that he had become the most reliable and loving boyfriend anyone could ever imagine.

She wished that she could confront Brigitte. To get her on her own and tell her exactly what Sam was. A cherry hound and a player. Trina was sure that Brigitte Fitzgerald was just sort of 'test' to Sam. He would come back to her... he always did.

The problem was that Trina was the prime suspect in Ginger Fitzgerald's disappearance. Ginger was Brigitte's sister, and so she wasn't allowed to be anywhere near her, let alone allowed to talk to Brigitte.

It wasn't like she saw Brigitte in school either. Brigitte was home-schooled. She had to be! There was no way she would survive in school now, not after all that had happened with Ginger, not now she was with Sam...

None of this mattered to Trina as she stormed towards the couple's apartment. It was Halloween night, and she was in disguise, and so hoped that no one would recognise her. She didn't think about what would happen when she started having a go at Brigitte. She banged on their door furiously, behind it, the sounds of a giggle-filled play fight stopped. This only spurred her on. Play fights and giggling? The most she got out of Sam was a bit of unusual sex....

It was Brigitte that opened the door. She wasn't wearing much. A vest top and a pair of Sam's boxers. She looked on a Trina – a witch – confused.

"It's a bit late for trick or treating isn't it... and aren't you a little old?" she questioned, a smirk on her lips. Since when had Brigitte become so cocky? Trina pulled off her mask.

"I'm here to talk to you Brigitte." She snarled, trying desperately to remain calm enough to get her point across. "I need to talk to you about Sam... there's some things you need to know about precious lover boy! " Brigitte laughed.

"I know you fucked him Trina," she said.

"Yeah, me and who else? Everyone I'm willing to bet. Sam's a cherry hound you see.... he likes virgins... he's probably just with you out of sympathy... and he's a player. He cheated on me more times than I can care to remember!" Trina smirked as she talked, but it soon disappeared when she realized she was getting no reaction from Brigitte.

"You know Trina, Sam and I talk about everything. He made a point of telling me about each and every girl he ever slept with because he knew that those rumours where affecting me. With the exception of me, Sam has slept with a total of 3 women. The first was his high school sweetheart. They were together for a year before they slept together. The second was a customer. A local teenager who wanted to fix up her garden for her mother as a surprise. They dated for 3 months before they slept together...." Brigitte said, watching Trina's face carefully. It grew redder with every passing second.

"They were both virgins!" she screamed. Brigitte laughed.

"Yeah they where, but so where you. Now Sam admitted to me that he was never in a relationship with you... it was purely fucking. I can deal with that. Especially since I know you came round looking to score when he was watching porn. He was desperate for it Trina. But what makes me laugh is you. You saw an opportunity to get a bit of free weed. So you fucked him. You fucked a guy for free weed... that practically makes you a prostitute!" Brigitte was grinning from ear to ear now. Trina didn't reply. "And you gave it up at the same time... wow, you're a junkie too. So desperate to score you gave up your virginity for some free weed." Trina opened and closed her mouth a few times, but was unable to reply. She was about to storm off, when Sam appeared behind Brigitte. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. It was so cute, Trina wanted to barf!

"Trina Sinclair... what are you doing here? If you're looking to score then you can fuck off. I don't deal anymore. Period." He said. She'd made him stop dealing too! What the fuck had she done to Sam.

"She wasn't here to score Sam, she was here to ahem 'warn me' off you," Brigitte said, turning her head so she could brush her lips against Sam's. Sam smirked.

"Did you tell her that today is our anniversary? And that I proposed?" he asked. Brigitte had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. What Sam said was true.... and he was saying it just too wide Trina up.

"You're engaged!" Trina screamed, outraged. Brigitte held out her left hand.

"He said he could imagine life without me," she said, her face alight with pride.

"I'd marry you right now if I could," Sam growled into Brigitte's ear as he playfully chewed on it. Brigitte giggled as he started to whisper, her face going red. Suddenly her eyes lit up.

"Bye Trina... I've got to go... do some stuff..." She said in a hurry, before she pushed Sam inside and slammed the door. Trina stood open mouthed, shocked.

NOW THEY WERE GOING TO HAVE SEX!


	6. Chapter 6

So yeah, there IS a longer version of this.... and well, if you guys leave comments I'll edit it in...  Oh how I love bribery!

Drabble – Vampire

Brigitte and Sam were curled up on the sofa watching 'Buffy' To be more specific, they were watching the episode 'Phases' in which Oz becomes a werewolf for the first time.

"They have it all so wrong!" Brigitte whined, "It's just so Hollywood that I want to barf," Sam laughed and kissed her forehead. Brigitte's face was lit up with the happiest of smiles.

"I know sweetheart, but I don't think they'll listen to you if you tried to explain to them exactly what a werewolf goes through when they contact Lycanthropy," he said. Brigitte sighed.

"No I guess they wouldn't. I wonder if their take on vampires is accurate?" Brigitte pondered as she again became absorbed in the show. Suddenly, Sam's lips were on her neck. Brigitte screamed out in shock.

"Only one why to find out," he whispered as he planted kisses up and down her exposed neck. Brigitte giggled uncontrollably as she tried to push Sam off her.

"Sam I need to watch this for my essay on modern day alternatives to medieval entertainment," she whined.

"Read the TV guide," Sam muttered as he gently nicked Brigitte's neck with his teeth. Brigitte moaned and grasped the end of the sofa. "Atta girl..." Sam whispered

"Sam I..." Brigitte muttered, but she was unable to finish.

"Yes?" Sam answered as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Bite me..." she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Drabble – Sacrifice

_**POLICE FEAR SERIAL KILLER IS ON THE LOOSE AS BAILEY DOWN TEENS REMAIN MISSING!**_

_Police in the town of Bailey Down's fear a serial killer could be on the loose, following two murders and three disappearances' on the night of Halloween. _

_William Chang and Alexander Stevens, both employees' of Bailey Down's High, were found brutally murdered in the school halls on the evening of Halloween. Both had been the victims of a vicious, sadistic attack. The same night, three local teenagers went missing following a party known as the 'greenhouse bash' held at the McDonald family greenhouse, a place also under suspicion of drug dealing, following anonymous tips to the police. _

_Brigitte Fitzgerald, Ginger Fitzgerald and Sam McDonald were last seen by party goers at around 10:35pm, when police invaded the property following a previous attack on a young boy. Evidence suggests that the teens returned to the Fitzgerald residence shortly thereafter. There a large amount of Ginger Fitzgerald, and Sam McDonald's blood was found at the scene of an obvious struggle._

_DNA evidence links the crime scenes, suggesting that the teens were attacked by the same person that murdered the Bailey High employees, encouraging the belief that a serial killer is on the loose..._

Pam Fitzgerald read the paper with tears in her eyes. She had confessed to the murder of TRIAN Sinclair in order to protect her daughters, but it had been to late. She had sacrificed her freedom for her daughters, and now they were missing, presumed dead and Pam was to spend the rest of her life in jail.


	8. Chapter 8

Drabble – Folder

It was late on Friday night, and Brigitte Fitzgerald was still up. However she was not, like most people her age, partying and drinking. She was doing what people in her year should be doing. Studying for her finals. Well, she was trying to study, but she was very disorganised. Page after page of notes littered her desk. History next to math, science with English. Brigitte was lost, and was struggling to surface.

For most of the last hour, Sam had been pretending to watch TV, but had really been watching Brigitte out of the corner of his eye. He found her struggle absolutely adorable.

Eventually Brigitte snapped. With a scream of frustration, she threw all her papers onto the floor, before bursting into tears. "I can't do this anymore!" she whined. Sam rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her. Brigitte clung to him, desperate to escape the realities of her studies.

"Sweetheart, its past midnight. Go to bed," he whispered, kissing her forehead gently.

"I have to finish this Sam! I can't fail finals, I just can't!" she cried. Sam chuckled.

"It's Friday night, you have the whole weekend to work," he said. Brigitte sighed in defeat.

"Yeah... you're right," she whispered. Sam smiled, and pushed her towards the bedroom.

"Now go on, go to bed," he said.

"You're not coming?" Brigitte asked, a seductive smile on her lips. Sam had to count to five before he could answer.

"No... you go ahead, I'll be in soon I promise," Brigitte frowned.

"Okay..." she whispered, disappointment lacing her voice. Sam smiled, and watched her leave the room, not daring to move until the bedroom door was firmly closed. Quickly, he gathered together Brigitte's papers and headed with them into the kitchen.

The next morning, Brigitte awoke early. She had tried to stay up and wait for Sam, but had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She tried to go back to sleep, but over-whelming worries about her finals consumed her. She knew she had to get up and get back to studying. With a sigh, she climbed out of bed and wrapped herself in her dressing gown and headed out the door. She yawned as she flipped on the light, it was so early the sun was yet to rise, and headed to her desk that sat at the back of the living room. However as soon as she sat down, she realized that none of her work was where she had left it. She groaned and went to call Sam, but soon stopped when she noticed a note pinned to the kitchen door.

_Brigitte. It's about time someone organised all your notes. You were only doubling your workload by being so disorganised. So I organised everything for you. You can thank me by coming back to bed. Love you. Sam xxx_

Brigitte smiled and peaked round the door of the kitchen. Inside were a number of files, marked and highlighted according to the subject matter and the different categories of that subject. Brigitte blushed at the thought of the effort Sam must have gone too for her. This would have taken hours.

A few minutes later she slipped back into bed next to Sam. He was dead to the world, having finally gone to bed at around 4am. Not that he cared now. As soon as Brigitte's lips were on his, he was wide awake. He smiled when he realized she was in the lacy red and black underwear set she'd brought for him on his birthday. He sighed and pulled her closer, slipping his hand up her back at the same time. It rested under her bra strap, just waiting for the permission to unhook it.

Brigitte however, was in the mood to tease. She pushed his arms away, and held them above his head as she moved her lips to his ear. She flicked her tongue over the tip, a sure fire way of sending Sam into a fog of lust. She giggled as she felt the bulge of his erection push against her thigh.

"Brigitte please..." Sam hissed as Brigitte repeated the gesture. While he loved it when Brigitte took control, he hated not being able to make her feel as good as he felt.

"Keep your hands where they are," she whispered, letting them go. Sam nodded and kept them in their place. Brigitte smiled and ran her tongue over Sam's ear a final time. His body shook with the effort of staying still. Brigitte's smile widened as she worked her lips slowly towards Sam's torso. She stopped at his neck and nicked it with her teeth, causing yet another hiss from Sam's mouth. Her lips reached his nipples. She took one between her teeth and gently squeezed it. It sprung up at once. Brigitte did the same with the other nipple, and then proceeded to move her lips downwards.

Sam was grasping the headboard in the effort to not move his hands. Brigitte knew all his spots, and she was hitting them one after the other, never missing. Her lips had now reached her stomach and her hand was slowly slipping up his inner thigh.

"Brigitte you're going to drive me insane..." he growled as her fingers played with the waistband of his boxers. Brigitte giggled, her lips on his stomach. It sent a weird vibration through his body that only hardened his erection.

Brigitte moved her lips to the bottom of Sam's boxer leg, which she nudged up with her nose, the tip of which brushed Sam's rock hard penis. He growled and pulled on the headboard. It groaned under the pressure.

"Brigitte please!" Sam cried. He was so desperate for a release but held on to his self control.

"You want me to do something about this?" Brigitte whispered, nodding her head towards the bulge in his underwear. Sam nodded enthusiastically. Brigitte leaned up and planted a kiss on Sam's lips as she tugged his boxers down. Sam groaned as his erection was freed. He was unable to control himself, and thrust his hips up. Brigitte held down his hips, and Sam stopped. It took as his effort to remain still and that effort was tested as Brigitte ran a tongue over the tip of Sam's penis.

"Brigitte..." Sam muttered, his voice cloaked with lust. Brigitte giggled again, sending the vibrations down Sam's erection. The resulting pleasure caused him to rock his hips up again. Brigitte didn't bother to hold down Sam's hips this time. Instead she took his entire length in her mouth, running her tongue over it as she did do. Sam's breathing went deep and rapid as his levels of pleasure increased in wave after wave. He watched as Brigitte's head bobbed up and down, felt as she occasionally ran her tongue over his shaft, and sucked on the tip. After only a matter of minutes, Sam felt the familiar tingling in his stomach and he came hard into Brigitte's mouth. Sam shook with the power of his orgasm as Brigitte swallowed all he had to offer. She then rested her head against Sam's sweaty hip with a smile on her face. Sam stroked her hair as he waited for the command he knew was coming.

"Take me...." Brigitte whispered, after Sam's breathing returned to normal. He didn't need to be told twice. He kicked off his boxers and grabbed Brigitte's hips, before flipping her over. He slipped his hands up her back and unhooked her bra. Once loose he pulled it from her body and flung it across the room, where it landed on the window ledge. Sam then turned his attention to Brigitte's thong. It was damp from the level of excitement she was at. Sam tugged at the bow that held the underwear together with his teeth, and the material fell apart. Brigitte groaned, her actions mimicking those of Sam's earlier. Her hips rocked upwards again and again.

"Oh God..." she cried out as Sam flicked his tongue over her wet entrance. Her entire body quivered as Sam started to move his tongue. Sam found her 'spots' with ease, teased them with his tongue while his hands fondled her breasts. Brigitte's heart raced, faster and faster the closer she got to an orgasm. She, like Sam before her, was desperate to come. But unlike Sam, she had little self control. Her hips continued to buck upwards, forcing Sam's tongue deeper inside her. Sam took the hint and thrust his fingers into her, finding her g-spot in seconds. He'd barely touched it when he felt the quiver of Brigitte's orgasm. He grinned and kissed her, preventing her from crying out. He finally released her as her body fell still.

"Any particular position?" he asked, not really caring what the outcome was, knowing that some positions were better for Brigitte. Brigitte smirked.

"I want you to bend me over the table and fuck me senseless," she whispered. Sam almost came again. Although Brigitte often said things like this, he still couldn't get used to the idea of Brigitte Fitzgerald asking to be fucked.

"Gladly," he muttered, grabbing her hand. He dragged her into the kitchen. Without pausing he pushed her over the table. She spread her legs in response.

"Fuck me..." she groaned. Sam smirked and positioned himself at her entrance, before grabbing her hips and thrusting into her. Brigitte screamed out. Sam had hit her spot straight away. He always did. He knew her body better than anyone. Brigitte's screams spurred Sam on, and he trusted into her, moving faster and harder with each passing moment. Brigitte clung to the edge of the table in an effort to stable it. She clenched her virginal muscles around Sam. Sam cried out in response.

"Oh God Brigitte..." he groaned. Brigitte grasped one of Sam's hands, and placed it on her breast. Sam took the hint and fondled her breasts, running his fingers over her hardened nipples. He then proceeded to lean over her, and attack her neck with his lips. Brigitte responded by reaching up and putting her hands in Sam's hair. She gently tugged on it. Sam growled in response and thrust into her harder, this time slowing down so he could make each individual thrust as hard and deep as possible. Brigitte groaned as she felt herself climate. Wanting Sam to cum with her, she clenched her muscles tight around Sam, and smiled as she felt him release inside her and she herself climaxed. Sam pulled out of her and spun her round. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped his arms around his neck.

"That was amazing," Brigitte muttered as she leaned against him. Sam pulled her sweaty form closer as he nodded.

"It hasn't been that good in a couple of days," he whispered into her hair.

"Yeah... you'll have to do nice things for me more often," Brigitte whispered, circling his chest with her fingers. Sam laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind,"

"Did I even thank you for the organising?" Brigitte questioned, leaning back to look into Sam's eyes. They sparkled with amusement.

"I think what you just did to me said it all," He smirked.

"Love you Sam," Brigitte whispered.

"I love you too," Sam said back, bringing his lips down to Brigitte's. After a few seconds Brigitte pulled away.

"Better get back to work," she whispered. Sam pouted.

"Again?" he asked. Brigitte grinned.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make it much more interesting for you this time. I'll do it naked," she said.

"Oh God..." Sam muttered. Brigitte giggled, and went and got her work.


	9. Chapter 9

Drabble – Tears (Brigitte's P.O.V.)

My heart ached with the pain that came with it beating too fast for too long. My legs were weak, shaking, with the effort of running flat out for mile after mile. My throat burned, hotter and hotter with every ragged breath that passed through my lips. But I couldn't stop, not while she was after me...

Ginger had just transformed in front of me. One minute, she was ripping out the throat of the janitor, and telling me that we were barely related anymore... the next, she was a fully grown, blonde wolf. And she wanted blood. My blood. When I'd refused to mix my blood with hers, and after I'd vomited up the janitors blood, she had given chase. I'd started to run, trying hard to avoid roads and traffic. Anything that might kill Ginger. I headed towards the only place I knew that offered any kind of escape. Sam's. Okay so maybe it wasn't the best place to go, what with Sam's party no doubt in full swing by now, but I didn't care. It was full of the idiots that went to my school, and they're deaths meant nothing if I could save Ginger.

It didn't matter to me that Ginger had been chasing me for miles. It didn't matter that I knew that she was purposely trying to wear me out so I couldn't resist when she tried to change me and it didn't matter that she was likely to kill me in the process. I had to try. She'd do the same for me. Together forever, united against life as we know it. I needed the monkshood to unite us once again. We weren't going out... not like this. We were going out on _our_ terms.

The greenhouse grew closer, I could hear the sounds of the music and chatter of my class mates. They had no idea what was coming at them. Again I didn't care... I just needed to help Ginger...

"SAM! SAAAMMM!" I screamed as I reached the entrance to the party. I knew he wouldn't hear me, but I had to try all the same.

"Told you that Brigitte Fitzgerald was fucking Sam," whispered an alien to his ghost friend as I rushed past. I ignored the comment, and instead wondered why they weren't running for their lives or even screaming in terror. Ginger the werewolf was right behind me... wasn't she? A look behind told me that she wasn't. I sighed in relief. This would make things easier. At least for now. If I knew Ginger well enough, she would be waiting for me to return with Sam and the cure. She knew that Sam was my one weakness... I didn't want him to get hurt, and Ginger knew that.

After what felt like hours, I was able to push through the crowd and emerge at the door that lead to Sam's private part of the greenhouse. I pushed open the door without a second thought. Sam was weighing pot out when I entered, but looked up, and smiled as soon as he saw me. _He was pleased to see me! _NO! I couldn't think like that, I was here for Ginger....

"Brigitte! You made it... hey what's up? You run here of something?" he asked.

"Or something... Gingers out there Sam," I cried as I leant against the door, trying to get my breath back.

"Um...okay... what does she not think she could come or what?" he asked. _I loved it when he looked confused..._

"No... she's changed, she's a lycanthrope Sam!" I cried. Sam dropped his pot in surprise.

"Shit! Did the cure not work?" he asked, running to his window and peaking out. Of course he saw nothing... but I knew he sensed Gingers presence.

"Yeah but I had to use it on someone else... Ginger infected Jason when she had unprotected sex with him," I said. Sam frowned and moved away from the window.

"Brigitte, I have to tell you now that I don't think the cure will work once someone is fully transformed... but if you want to try then... well..." Sam drew in a deep breath; he glanced into my eyes and bit down on his lip. "Then we'll try," I fought the over-whelming urge to hug him, and simply nodded. "Okay... I have more of the monkshood solution in here," he said as he opened a drawer. Inside was another syringe full of the familiar purple liquid. "I made up a second batch, just in case...I heard Ginger had fucked Jason..."

"Word travels fast," I whispered. Sam smirked.

"Rumours do... apparently I'm meant to be fucking you..." he said. I didn't answer, only blushed as my memories of my many sexual dreams of him returned... "Brigitte, we're going to have to take a knife or some sort of weapon with us... if we can't cure Ginger... we're going to have to kill her..." I nodded.

"I know... but we have to try," I said. Sam pulled a knife from his drawer as I spoke.

"Okay, let's go... we'll slip out the back so we don't scare people at the party," I nodded and followed.

We walked around the surrounding area for a few minutes but saw no sign of Ginger.

"Maybe she saw someone and went after them..." Sam suggested after we passed the back door for a third time. I shook my head.

"She wants' me to join her..." I whispered. I heard Sam gulp.

"Please don't..." he replied. I shook my head.

"I just want things to go back to normal," I muttered. Sam smirked.

"So after this I don't get to see you again?" I stopped, shocked at the bitter disappointment that was hidden in his voice.

"That's the one thing that'll be different..." I said. "Well that and Gingers PMS," Sam laughed.

"That's good... you know how boring life is around here without someone as interesting as you?" I blushed and lowered my head, letting my hair hide me from view. Before I could answer however, Sam screamed out. "RUN!" It was Ginger. She had appeared out of the darkness, and was sprinting towards us. Sam grabbed my hand when I didn't move, and dragged me away. All it took was one glance, just one to know that the monster that Ginger had become held nothing of my sister. Ginger was dead, gone... and the beast that chased us wanted us because Ginger had. It wasn't long before I stumbled to the ground. "Come on Brigitte!" Sam screamed as he tried to drag me to my feet. I went limp.

"No... Gingers gone Sam... she's not there anymore, it's just a...just a Lycanthrope!" I sobbed.

"Brigitte, you're just scared... come on! We have to try and inject Ginger... we have to at least try and bring her back!" Sam cried. This time he was able to drag me to my feet. His words seemed to snap me back to reality. However as soon as I was dragged off the ground, Ginger's teeth snapped in its place. Sam and I both screamed, and again, ran for our life's.

"I think we're going to have to injure her... just enough to bring her down so we can inject her," I cried.

"Let's do it fast!" Sam replied. Ginger was hot on our tails. I had to think fast. What could we do to injure Ginger enough to bring her down, but not enough to kill her? "We need to get back to the greenhouse... I think if we slam the door behind us quick enough, Ginger will run into it, and knock herself out... at least for a second or two." Sam suggested.

"It's all I need," I replied. And with that, we headed back to the greenhouse. "Come on we have to get a little further ahead!" I cried as the back door came into sight. Ginger was right behind us, and would follow us inside before we could shut the door. Sam fumbled in his pocket, and pulled out a small metal lighter. He threw it over his shoulder. It hit Ginger on the head, and stopped her for just a second. It was enough. We were in the greenhouse a second before Ginger, and were able to shut the door. Ginger crashed into it.

"Ready?" Sam asked. I took a deep breath a nodded. "Let's do this," he whispered, and with that he threw open the door. All I remember of the next few minutes is a flash of pale fur, excruciating pain and Sam's screams. When I came too, I felt blood soaking my clothes. I forced my eyes open and was meet with the sight of Gingers corpse, still in wolf form. "Brigitte?" I tried to move, but I couldn't feel my body.

"Sam?" I cried out. I tasted blood on my lips. Sam appeared by my side. He was covered in blood, but was not visibly injured. His cheeks were damp with tears. He looked distressed. "What happened?" I asked. Sam bit his lip, sniffed and wiped away a tear.

"Ginger pounced the second we opened the door... she collided with you and you both fell to the floor... then... Ginger started attacking you... biting you and clawing at your throat. I had to kill her to stop her... I couldn't let her kill you Brigitte!" Sam's voice was choked with emotion. He sounded as killing Ginger had been the hardest thing he'd ever had to do... but that he knew that he had to do it.

"I'm numb Sam..." I whispered. His eyes widened, scanned my body quickly. They filled with tears again as he took in what he saw.

"I cured you Brigitte... but I didn't think... I should have waited until you were healed.... you're bleeding..." he whispered. His voice said what he couldn't.

"Am I dying?" I croaked. Sam drew in a few deep shuddering breaths as he tried to calm himself. He nodded once, and began to sob. I concentrated very hard and reached my hand out to him. He saw, and took my hand. "I'm scared," I whispered.

"I'm scared too... I don't want you to die Brigitte," he whispered. I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I don't want to die..." I whispered. "Can you...lie when people ask about what happened tonight... tell them that I was brave... and that I faced death with no fear..." Sam nodded.

"I will... Brigitte... I.... God this is so hard!" He said, looking down to hide the awkward expression on his face.

"I love you too Sam," I whispered. Sam burst into fresh floods of tears.

"Please don't die Brigitte..." he whispered. I smiled.

"I'm not sure I have a choice right now," I said, grinning ever so slightly.

"TRY! Please Brigitte... fight... please!" He cried. All I had to do was look into his eyes to know the answer.

"I'll try..." I whispered. This seemed to satisfy Sam. He smiled ever so slightly.

"I don't want to lose you," he muttered. I smiled and squeezed his hand again.

"Can you do something for me... just encase... I want to... there's something I want..."

"Anything," Sam whispered.

"Kiss me..." I whispered. I had no idea where this new found confidence had come from, but I liked it.

"Of course," Sam whispered. He moved my hair out of my face in one swift movement, and pressed his lips against mine. They were soft and warm... perfect... I did my best to kiss him back, moulding my lips around his with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. Sam slipped his arms around me carefully, and held me softly as we kissed. I couldn't find the strength to put my arms around him. "Love you Brigitte..." he whispered in between kisses. I smiled.

"I love you too Sam," I whispered. Blackness had begun to close in on me in waves. I couldn't see Sam anymore, could only feel him.

"Brigitte!" And then, nothing...

_**Okay so I don't know if I want Brigitte to die... I have a semi sequel in mind for this drabble... well two actually. One centres around the idea of Brigitte dying, one around the idea of her living... It's all up to you. First person to comment wins and is credited in that drabble!**_


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

Drabble – Birth - (Sequel to tears) – Sam's P.O.V.

"Kiss me..." Brigitte whispered. I knew then that she would die. It didn't matter how hard she tried to convince me that she was going to try to live; she was giving up.

"Of course" I whispered. How could I deny Brigitte her dying wish, especially as it was a wish that I shared. I moved her hair out of her face, wanting to see her one last time before she died. However her face held all the pain and fear that she was in, and so I kissed her quickly before the image of her dying face could be burnt into my memory forever. She tried to kiss me back, but her attempts where weak. I wrapped my arms around her to bring her closer. Her arm's twitched as she tried to put her arms around me, but she obviously didn't have the strength. I felt tears of grief sting my eyes, but fought them back. I couldn't upset Brigitte in her dying moments. "Love you Brigitte," I muttered. I wanted her to know that I loved her before she died. I felt her lips curve upwards.

"I love you too Sam," she said. I caught a glimpse of her eyes then. They were darting around frantically, as if she couldn't see me.

"Brigitte!" I cried, hoping to keep her with me. But her eyes closed. I sat up and pulled her with me. Her chest was still rising and falling, but ever so slightly. "Come on Brigitte!" I cried, shaking her. She didn't respond. "You can't die on me Brigitte..." I whispered, finally letting my tears fall. Her chest movements were starting to slow down. I pulled her against my chest and held her close as she slipped away. Brigitte died in my arms that night. Nothing was ever the same after that.

Her mom invited me to her funeral, but I couldn't go. It's not that I didn't want to, I really did, I wanted to say goodbye to her, but I just couldn't do it in front of her family. Pam might have been able to pretend that I wasn't the local drug dealer, but I don't think anyone else would be able too. Especially not her father. I'm sure to him, I was just a cherry hound that was after his daughter. I wish he didn't think that.

But just because I didn't go to the funeral, didn't mean I wasn't there. The morning of her burial, I hid in a tree by her pre-dug grave, and I watched from a distance as her coffin was lowered into the ground. Not many people attended. It was obviously just her immediate family and a few others. I recognised a few teachers, but that was about it. It was only then I realized how alone in the world Brigitte must have been.

It was growing dark when everyone finally left, but I waited until darkness had completely taken over the graveyard before I lowered myself from the branches. I was silent as I approached the mound of earth, topped with a single wreath and a few scattered bunches of flowers. I couldn't think of what to say, and I knew even if I could, I wouldn't be able to say it. It felt like my heart was in my throat, and I didn't dare open my mouth for fear that it would leap away and never return. In my hand I held some monkshood I'd found in a craft store. It felt fitting that I should leave some at her grave. It was after all, what brought us together. Tied to the stem was a note, that simply stated _'An eighths fifty'_ they were the first words I ever said to her. I stood at the grave for what felt like hours, and just stared. I couldn't bring myself to move, to think... nothing. The idea of doing anything hurt too much. Finally I set the monkshood down, separate from all the other flowers, and walked away, uttering two simple words as I departed. "Bye Brigitte," When I returned home, I drank and drank, until I passed out.

The next few months were a blur. I went to work, I dealt, but I wasn't ever there.... I was gone. I discovered the only time I was ever happy was when I had sex – and not because of the obvious reason, but because when I was having sex, I could imagine I was with Brigitte. Not so much in a sexual way. But just with her. And that made me happy. – And so I had a lot of sex. I never remembered the girls, never asked for their names but I didn't regret any of it. I needed them, needed what they gave me. They in return obviously needed something from me. And if they wanted something more? Well that was their problem, because I always made it clear that it was just sex.

It was a year to the day that I met Brigitte that she came to me. I was at home alone, looking at the Lycanthrope picture that Brigitte had once dropped at my van when I heard a knock at the door.

"FUCK OFF, WE'RE CLOSED," I cried. I really didn't want to be disturbed, not now, not today. The person outside however, decided to knock again. "Fuck! Fucking idiots, can't they understand fucking English?" I muttered as I headed to the door. The person knocked again. "I'm coming!" I yelled as I ripped open the door. "Didn't you fu- oh..." The woman in front of me was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't remember her name. I'd fucked her a few times since Brigitte's death. However it had been a while since I'd seen her, and in that time, she'd got a bit... bigger.

"Sam, can I come in?" she asked. Shit, I couldn't turn her away! I held out my arm and moved to let her past. She sat down on my bed, and attempted to say something, but failed.

"It's mine isn't it," I said, pointing at her swollen stomach. She nodded.

"I'm not keeping it. I'm giving it up for adoption. Well, I think I am. After thinking long and hard over all this, I decided you should get a say in what happens to the kid." She said, her voice completely lacking in emotion.

"Why didn't you just get rid of it?" I asked. She laughed.

"I found out too late, if you must know. What you think I choose to put my body through this?" she said as she tugged her top over her stomach. I shrugged. She laughed again and lit a cigarette.

"Won't that hurt the baby?" I asked, eyebrow raised. She took a drag before she answered.

"Like I care, once the fucker is out of me, it's out of my life... but if you want the thing and don't want me to smoke, I won't." She said.

"I... I... don't know..." I whispered. And honestly, I didn't. Was I ready for a kid? Now? In the state I was in? Did I even want a kid? Maybe it would give me a reason to live... but maybe it would fuck up my life even more. "I guess not," I said, after a few minutes of silence.

"So you'll sign the papers then? The kid will be put in care when it's born until they can find someone to adopt it. I can't be bothered with meeting perspective parents... let the state fucking deal with it," the girl said. Her words seemed a little harsh... but I was in too much shock to care.

"Um... yeah... but maybe, maybe I'll sign the papers when it's born. You know, in case I change my mind or something." I muttered, looking down to avoid seeing her reaction.

"Whatever," she said. God how I wished I could remember her name. "If you keep it, keep my name out of it," she said. And with that, she got up and walked out.

There was only a month between Leah's due date (she'd left a note on my bed with her name and number... thank god!) and the day she came to me, which really didn't give me a lot of time to think. To be honest, I really didn't think... I didn't want too. The idea that I had a kid on the way was too much to handle and so before I knew it, Leah's due date arrived. In fact, it came and it went without me realizing. It wasn't until Leah called me to say that she hadn't gone into labour that I noticed.

It was snowing that day. Leah had packed up and come to the greenhouse a few days earlier at my request. I wanted to be there when the kid was born. I figured that would be the deciding moment for me. When I saw my child for the first time.

"ARGH! Out of all the fucking days this kid could come, it had to be today!" Leah screamed as another contraction hit. "WE JUST HAD TO BE FUCKING SNOWED IN!" I attempted to comfort her, but she pushed me away and continued to pace around the room. It was true, we were snowed in. I'd called 911 when her waters broke, but no ambulance could get to us the snow was so deep.

"Come on Leah, at least let me hold your fucking hand!" I yelled. She'd been in labour for a few hours now, and constantly complained about the pain, but wouldn't accept my support.

"JUST GET ME SOME FUCKING DRUGS!" She screamed, and, with that, she started to rain my drawers and cupboards. I ran to her and pulled her away, which resulted in her elbowing me in the face. I heard my nose crack, and felt blood pore down my face, but I felt no pain... might have been the shock, or because I was high.

"FUCK LEAH! LOOK WHAT YOU FUCKING DID! Now get away from the drawers, and go and lay the fuck down!" I screamed. I must have scared her, because she did just that. I walked into my bathroom and cleaned myself up. I wasn't bothered about my nose being broken, especially since I couldn't get to hospital, just about the baby. I was still undecided about what to do, but part of me knew that the baby was what was important right now.

"SAM... SAM... GET IN HERE!" Leah cried as I rummaged in my laundry basket for some cleaner clothes.

"WHAT?" I cried back, thinking it would just be another contraction.

"I NEED TO PUSH... AND I THINK THE BABY'S HEAD IS CROWNING!" she screamed. Shit. I ran back into the room, and it was immediately obvious that now was the time that the baby was going to be born. Leah held out her hand to me. "I need you..." she cried. I took her hand and supported her through the birth. It didn't take long before we heard the screams of our newborn. Leah immediately dropped back, and, with no emotion at all said "Just cut the cord and get this over with, I wanna go home..." I ignored her and gingerly approached the crying figure between her legs.

It was a girl... a beautiful baby girl that looked strikingly like me. The eyes, the facial features... everything, expect the hair. She had Leah's hair. Leah's hair was the same colour as Brigitte's...

"Oh my god," I whispered as I picked my daughter up. She went silent in my arms and simply started up at me. I knew right then and there that I was going to keep her. There was no way I was letting her go... never... my beautiful baby girl Brigitte.

Brigitte was 5 before I took her to her name-sakes grave. It was a warm spring day, and the first time I'd been to the grave in years. It was unattended now. Pam was in jail for Trina Sinclair's murder, her husband had moved away, and Ginger was still declared 'missing'. I felt bad for not visiting before, but I just couldn't find the strength. One day however, young Brigitte had found a photo of the Fitzgerald sisters next to my bed. Being the curious young girl she was, she'd asked questions. So I'd brought her here.

"Hey Brigitte," I whispered, placing freshly picked monkshood at the grave. "I'm sorry I didn't visit before... it's been hard..." I wiped away a few tears. "I can't stand the idea of you being under there, dead, alone..." I had to stop to pull myself together. "But my daughter wanted to know about you... so I brought her here. I didn't know what else to do Brigitte, I didn't know what to say..."

"You loved her, didn't you daddy," my daughter whispered. She scared the life out of me. I was so wrapped up in talking to Brigitte that I forgot she was there. I nodded.

"She was the love of my life my little Bee... but she died before we could get a chance to be together... I still think about her everyday... always actually..." I whispered. "But she loved me, and that's all that matters I guess. I probably would be with her right now if it wasn't for you..." My daughter wrapped her arms around me as finally, I broke down completely.

"You'll be with her again one day daddy," she whispered. I didn't answer, I couldn't, because over her shoulder I saw her. Brigitte. It was just a brief glimpse, and then she disappeared. But in the few seconds that she was there, she nodded and mouthed the words 'one day...' I knew then that she was watching over me, and that indeed, one day, we would be together again.


	11. Chapter 11

Drabble – Sorry (Brigitte's P.O.V.)

There he was again. That guy... Trina's dealer, and boyfriend apparently. He was looking at me. Again. He did this every day. He'd drop off to whoever was buying, but somehow he'd find a way to fix his gaze in my direction. It was weird.

But I kinda liked it.

For once I was glad Ginger had gone 'average' on me. It meant she wasn't here to ruin things for me. Instead she was off somewhere sucking face with Jason fucking McCarty.

The next day however, he had work to do within the school grounds. It meant he had to walk past me. As he did so, he said 'Hey' and flashed me a smile. A _smile. _I'd never seen him smile before, not even when he was with Trina... My own 'Hey' almost went unnoticed, I was so slow to say something back. But he heard it. Heard me. And he turned and winked at me.

Oh My God!

We didn't speak for a while. He only dealt for the next few days. To be honest, it upset me. I wanted to talk to him, and for him to talk to me. To _want_ to talk to me, but I didn't have the guts to go over to him while he was dealing. Not with Jason and Trina there. Not with Ginger there. Average she may be, but she was still my sister. I wouldn't put it past her to ruin it for me.

So I decided, the next time he had work to do in the grounds, I was going to talk to him. I mean, he didn't act like Trina's boyfriend, no matter what she said... so maybe, maybe he wasn't.

A week came and went without me getting a chance to talk to him. It would soon be Christmas vacation, and then it would be weeks before I had another chance to see him. Weeks in which Ginger could get me re-wrapped around her little finger.

I got my chance the day before we broke up for Christmas vacation. He was doing... well, something, to a tree that Jason had vandalised a few days before in an effort to impress Ginger and her new gang of friends. I counted to 5 in my head, and then went up to him.

"Hey," I whispered. He jumped and turned round, a look of annoyance on his face, a look that changed to one of pleasurable surprise when he saw me. I couldn't help but blush.

"Hey," He said, completely abandoning his work to turn round and talk to me. "What's up... you wanna buy or something? An eighths fifty, but for you, I'll do forty," he said as he ducked his head, his face blushing. Isn't that what guys do when they're into a girl?

"Thanks, but I don't want any drugs," I said with a smile. He looked up, and I was sad to see his face had fallen.

"Oh... um..." He was so cute when he mumbled.

"I was wondering if you... you know... like... wanted to maybe... um... do something... possibly... one day... " I blurted out, hurrying over my words encase I lost the confidence to say them. He beamed.

"That'd be nice," he said. "We co-" But then he caught sight of something over my shoulder, and again, his face fell. This time, it was full of angst and annoyance. "We could, but... I'm kinda with Trina..."

Shit.

"Oh... okay... um... I'll just... well, go..." I muttered. "But... um... can I just do... one thing..?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah sure," he said. I attempted a smile, which I'm sure didn't show, and then I reached up and placed my lips against him for one brief second.

"Sorry..." I muttered, and I ran off without a backward glance.

"HEY! What's your name?"

**

Drabble – Sorry (Sam's P.O.V.)

She'd kissed me. That girl. The one who was different from the others. The one who I couldn't help but stare at every time I came to the high school. I put my fingers to my tingling lips as she muttered sorry and walked off. Shit. What had I done?

"HEY! What's your name?" I called after her. But she simply disappeared round a corner.

"SAMUAL! Hi!" Oh God, Trina. "Why were you talking to her?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around me. I didn't respond.

"Who?" I asked, hoping to get a name out of her.

"Brigitte Fitz-Freak," she stated, glaring out into the emptiness where Brigitte had just been.

"Brigitte..." I muttered. So the girl had a name.

"Yeah! So like, why were you talking to her?" Trina asked. "I mean, her sister Ginger is like... normal, so I can understand talking to her. But Brigitte is just... weird,"

"I didn't notice," I whispered, still lost in my thoughts.

"Well now you know." Trina said. She turned me round to face her, and smiled. "So, Christmas. What are we going to do?"

"Nothing..." I said, smiling slightly. Her mouth dropped.

"What?" she asked, fighting hard to remain calm.

"We aren't doing anything... well, apart from breaking up," I said, smiling now. Trina pushed me away.

"Excuse me? You're DUMPING ME!" She screamed, her voice reaching an unheard of level of annoyance.

"Yeah, I guess I am," I said. I started to gather together my belongings. "Sorry Trina," And with that, I started to walk away.

"SAM! SAM... YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" Trina screamed after me. People all around were staring, but I didn't care, because Brigitte had appeared to see what all the commotion was about.

"BRIGITTE! HEY!" I called out, raising a hand in greeting. Her eyes went wide in shock.

"WHAT! SAMUAL, YOU ARE NOT SERIOUS...right?" I ignored her desperate pleas.

"Brigitte... sorry about before, I wasn't thinking... " I said as I finally drew level with her. She looked over my shoulder at Trina – now sobbing incoherently – with a smirk.

"Apology accepted," she said.


End file.
